Kaweah Shadestalker
Appearance She appears as a dark ebony furred tauren, and green eyes, with dark horns. The only distinctive part is a few lines of white across the bridge of her snout. She has many scars along her arms and across her back, one so severe, it is a huge jagged gash going from her upper left shoulder down to her right lower back, something that impressive seems to be a life ending blow, but miraculously she is still alive and moving about without any issues. Overall she is muscular, but beginning to show the signs of aging with tiny wisps of graying across the majority of her mane. History Born unto a small pack of Taur-ahe moving away from the chaos infested Mashan'she. Saddened her family had to abandon campsites that were centuries old, which they roamed to and from over the seasons to the centaurs and the fel infested creatures which now have bases there. Her early days were protected from the enemies of the nomadic tribes as they eventually settled in the Barrens with the other clans before the founding of Thunder Bluff. For a number of years they made themselves a hidden campsite to hunt and trade from in the hills. When she became of age, Kaw was taught the role of the Druids and the responsibilities they have to the world. She learned quickly and excelled at fighting the enemies of nature, regardless of how they fought alongside the Night Elves who also fought side by side with her. She had a brief respect for those who recently lost their immortality, like how the Tauren have lost the connection to the Earth Mother in the past, she emphasizes from the destruction and understands they too need to reclaim something lost. She fought on the behalf of the Plagueshifters, traveling often to put out the unnatural processes brought on by infestations, typically missions handed out in Moonglade. She fought the Alliance while under the Chieftains orders, avoiding to slay enemy Druids. She never was found out about this fact, but suspicions did arise from time to time. She refused any rewards or titles from that time, and does not speak about the battles she fought. Persona Kaweah Shadestalker, now a veteran of the Third War. She has since retired from the front lines and is now mostly in a support role for the Horde, letting the younger, bloodthirsty recruits do the damage she once did. Stubborn, sometimes gruff, and angry, she still has much life to give. She contemplates and is introspective when she has time to spare. Kaw is now tired of the fighting and dedicates her time to traveling and exploring, finding the near and far reaches of the lands to snuff out the fires left behind by the Third War. She gets enraged easily by seeing fel. When not exploring, she retreats to her little hidden garden and tends it, typically doing a short druid hibernation or dreamwalking when content enough to distract her from the nightmares of the wars. She prefers balance in all things, but understands she cannot force it upon others. She is intolerant of fighting, so she may sit idle while conflict is going on in front of her, it is not that she is indifferent, but rather waiting for an opportunity to resolve it once the conflict is concluded, like natures janitor. The Third War (a short story of a short time during the war) Mud and Blood. I was only few dozen feet away hidden in the marsh grass surrounding the muddy oasis as the army marched by. The sun was going down and I laid in the mud with just my snout and ears above the waterline...or would you call a mud line? Anyhow, I watched and listened as the troops, the engines, the hellish beasts marched by. Counting and listening for any intelligence to recover as they moved eastward along the base of the mountains towards Orgrimmar. One of the catapults slid into the mud a few feet from my face, I remained still as the members of the march gathered to lever the wheels out of the mud and back onto the packed dirt trail. I was ready to flee in case I was discovered but had to calm my mind as they sloshed noisily as they maneuvered themselves to get the contraption back onto the road. The army was moving at a brisk pace, almost in a hurry to get to the next location to battle. Only counting a few dozen demons, a handful of casters, and many machines and siege engines, I thought this is not the only path the enemy was taking, it seemed incomplete. An'she Sun was gone for the day, and Mu'sha Moon was barely a sliver in the sky as it rose. Just after a few hours of Mu'sha being in the sky the convoy ended, and I only remained as long as I could not hear anything but my own breathing and sounds of nature returning in the area. I arose, with loud sucking sounds as I removed each paw and my body from the encasement of mud I was sitting in for most of the day. It was good to stretch my feline limbs as I extracted myself and climbed upon the land where the mud fell off in clumps from my fur. A few shakes and I was looking less horrific than a swamp timberling. Bathing can come later, I have a report to fulfill. As soon as I ran westward for awhile, exposed, I launched myself into the sky and transformed with a burst of fur into feathers. Flapping my way high into the sky, I sped up to avoid any spells or hunter arrows pursuing me that I did not bother to check for. Westward I flew towards Thunder Bluff, our new homeland where I was to report my sightings about the advance of the fel-ish intruders to the Barrens.Category:Characters Category:Tauren Category:Druid Category:Earthspear Clan Category:Plagueshifters